Divergent Minus the War
by prettylittledivergent15
Summary: Fourtris all the way! Ending of Divergent because I hated the ending to Allegiant. Tris just kissed Four in front her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. If people like it then thank you but i just do this because I got bored and hated the Allegiant ending. Send me comments if you think I should continue this, if not I'm going to cut this story and start a new one.**

Divergent if there was nothing wrong with the factions.

Takes place at the banquet and Tris had just kissed Four.

Tobias

I feel the stares as Tris pulls away. I didn't plan on coming out with our relationship but now I guess we have to deal with all their questions.

"Tris, not that I'm not happy to be with you, but you do realize we have to now explain what just happened, right?" She nods. Will pulls up a chair next to him and Uriah, Will, and Christina all lean in anxious to hear us explain everything.

"I imagine you may want to know why I just kissed Four." Tris starts. Her hands shaking. I grab her hand to help calm her.

"Uh… Duh! What the hell was that Tris?" Christina blurted out. She could never keep her thoughts to herself it's just the candor side of her.

"Four and I," Tris continues grabbing my hand that rests on her lap, "well we kind of just got together. I'm sorry I know its wrong to date the instructor but turns out we had a past." She looks at Christina who she wants to make understand since she is her best friend.

Blank stares are all anyone gives Tris but then Christina leans over and hugs Tris. "I'm so happy for you guys! Finally I don't have to worry about setting you up with someone, Tris. I was about to ask Peter for you."

"So, you aren't mad?" Tris smiles a little.

"Of course not. It's not like that's how you got your ranking and now we live here so you can't be alone forever."

"How do you know I didn't cheat her ranking?" I butt in.

"I know because you can't cheat her fighting skills and make up the time she spent in her fear landscapes." Christina really is a nice person. I can see what Tris sees in her.

Zeke walks up from behind his brother and congratulates he then asks what is going on. Uriah informs him of what we just told Tris' friends.

"Nice one Four." He must be partially drunk. "Now you don't have to spend all your time alone. So does this mean you are staying?"

"Yeah." I look at Tris who was now confused, "I will tell you later." We may be out as a couple but that doesn't mean I want everyone in my business.

Zeke and Uriah left to go home. Christina, Will, Tris, and I still remain.

"How or when did you start liking each other?" Will asks.

"Ummmm. Well. He caught my eye in the beginning but he also kind of scared me. But when we played capture the flag I started to really like him. He opened up to me when we climbed the ferris wheel." Tris says.

"And I started liking her since she jumped in the net and I realized who she was." I butt in.

"So, since you knew her already that means you were also a stiff. But what is your real name?" Will speaks up.

I stare at him unsure if I should tell them. "I'm not going to tell you, it's for us to know and for you to stop asking. Tris isn't going to tell you either." I look at Tris who just nods in agreement to keep it a secret. Will just gives me I scared look and by the way he tenses his hands on Christina's I know he is still scared of me. Good.

"Well….. Should we get out of here?" Tris suggests, "I think we all could use sometime alone with our spouses." She winks at me and smiles back at everyone.

Christina laughs, "Such an abnegation word." Everyone gets up from their seats.

We both leave Christina and Will head back to the dorm but Tris and I walk to the place where we had our first kiss. The chasm.

Tris

"What job are you going to choose tomorrow?" Tobias releases my hand and starts to crouch to sit down.

"Maybe become an ambassador for abnegation. But I'm not sure because I also want to train the initiates." I take the smoother rock next to him.

"You can do both Tris. They choose trainers from the rankings and would rather have the first ranking people train. They would have you work as an ambassador whenever we aren't training the new initiates."

"What if Christina wants the job?" I face him and grab his hands.

"Then they take both of you. If they wanted to they could make a different trainer for every stage of training. But hardly everyone wants to drop everything and work when every one else is partying, that's why this year it was only me, Eric, and Lauren."

"Okay. I will train them. But, you have to promise to help me."

"Don't worry I like training better than working in the control room so I'm going to train some more initiates. We can tell Eric to put us together."

"And he will listen to us?" Eric always hated Four for beating him in their year but it's not like he was willing to kill him. I hope.

"Yeah, he will. He may be the one in charge but there is some leaders that still want me around so they will give me what I want." He smirks.

"Well sorry mister important." I laugh. He laughs with me. I face forward so my feet are dangling over the edge just like his feet. I lean on his shoulder and he puts his head on mine.

"Well I'm not the only important one. I over heard some people talking and they say you're this year's dauntless prodigy. I was my initiation year so I guess we will be prodigies together." I get up from his shoulder to make sure he isn't lying but I can see in his deep blue eyes it was true, dauntless is my perfect place and they choose me one hundred percent.

"What do I do now? When are we getting our houses?"

"Well, if you want, we can get your house tomorrow which everyone else is going to do too or you can move in with me." I lift my head from his shoulder and we both look into each other's eyes. "If we are rushing things don't get scared we can always get you a place of your own and when you are ready you can move in with me. I don't want to rush you into anything, but I do know I want to be with you and you only."

I look at him and smile. I feel numb but it's a good numb. I can't believe he really chose me. Me, the girl who isn't pretty, who is afraid of being with someone, and who is messed up and going to be hiding from divergent hunters the rest of my life. Once I find my voice I say, "Okay. I'll think about it." I laugh, half of it being nerves.

Once again I rest my head on him and we sit in silence.

"You didn't see my fear landscape right?"

"Yeah." He has a confused look on his face.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Sure." We both get up and walk hand in hand to the fear landscapes.

When we get to the room he gets two injections and sets up the program to go through my fears. Partially I wanted to come here to see if my fears have changed and partially because I want to show him my fears since he showed me his.

When he is ready he sits on the chair and I inject him with the serum, then I sit on his lap and he injects me with the serum. We wait for everything to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this because it's a cliche story ending and I might want to start a divergent high school story. We will wait and see I guess. Enjoy! Keep a heads up for my other story though. Hope to get it up by the end of this month or sooner.**

*skipping the landscape because it's the same as the book minus her intimacy fear*

(a/n sorry I know I kind of gave it away but its late and I'm too lazy to write the whole thing)

Tris

I wake to the same room where I dread going into but this time it's different. This time when I should feel overwhelmed by all my fears, I feel relief. Maybe it's him but whatever it is I like it. I wake up in his lap; his arms around me like he's trying to protect me and I feel like staying there for a while.

"Hey, Six!" He squeezes me a little. I can see the satisfied look on his face knowing he help me get over my fear of intimacy.

"Hi?" I say, totally forgetting I was missing that last fear and remembering a second too late.

"Do you like that nickname?"

"Sure. But I would have like five better so there is nothing between four and five." I smirk knowing I probably won't lose another fear. He smiles back at me and I get off the chair and so does he.

We walk hand-in-hand back to his room. We pass Christina and Will making out near the chasm where Eric told Christina to hang. Tobias also sees them and then looks at me. We both start giggling softly so they can't hear us.

We keep walking and I find more and more people starring at our interlocked hands.

"Why do people keep looking at us?" I whisper to Tobias.

"Well. Maybe it's because you are so beautiful." He smirks.

"Tobias, I already told you I'm not pretty."

"I said beautiful, not pretty. That word is too simple for you."

I can't help but smile. "Fine. But you still never answer my question."

"Word gets around when dauntless names another prodigy. They must have found out, and it may be even weirder that two prodigies got together. You get used to, to it people stare for a week and then as you settle in the stares disappear."

"Good because I hate all the people looking."

"I'm okay with it as long as no one hits on you, then I'll have to punch them." He jokes.

With my free hand I grab the bicep of the arm connected to his hand, which is interlocked with my hand, and rest my head on his arm. We walk like this all the way back to his place.

When we get to his place we go out by the window and look out at all the lights. When everything is quiet and all you see is this, it is the most beautiful sight ever.

Tobias goes back inside to do something and I stay here starring out into space.

I wait about 5 minutes before he comes back. He comes up behind me and hugs me kissing my shoulder. I turn around to face him and he gets down on one knee.

"Yes!" I say before he can even say anything. He and I both end up laughing

"Can you at least let me ask the question?" He says still down on one knee.

"Fine. But can you hurry." I smirk.

"Beatrice Prior. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I say while grabbing him to come back up and kiss him.

He kisses me back and we pull away for just enough time to look at his hands putting on my ring. When it is on we go back to kissing and then he picks me off my feet and walks inside to the bed.

We continue kissing. I start to play with the hem of his shirt and we stop kissing for enough time to take it off. We continue to kiss after and I can feel his breath starting to get heavy.

"Tris. We don't have to do anything. You know that right?"

"Yes. I know." I put my hand on his chest right where his heart is. I can feel his heart beating fast and a giggle escapes.

"What?" He says hearing my giggle.

"Are you scared of being with me too?" I can't help but ask.

"Maybe." He says blushing.

"Good to know." I laugh again and he laughs with me. We peck each other on the lips and we just lay there.

"Let's play 20 questions." I say having so much questions.

"Okay."

"When do you want the wedding?"

"Whenever you want it. I will wait until I'm 100 years old to marry you, Tris."

I can't help but smile at give him another kiss on his cheek. "Do you want kids someday?" He paused which kind of scares me but it was a hard question. "Never mind you don't have to answer that."

"No I want to answer." He pauses again. "Yes, I want kids."

I smile back at him. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't care as long as they are brave like you." He smiles at the ceiling and kisses my forehead. "What about you?"

"I also don't care as long as they are as kind as you. I don't care what you say but you are kind you don't have to work on it any more." I kiss him on his lips and climb on top of him.

He puts his hands on my hips and kisses me back. We make out for a while until he breaks it.

"You know we never finish 20 questions." He states.

"I know but that's all I wanted to know for now. And plus this is much funner." I laugh.

"Funner isn't a word, Ms. Beatrice Prior." He laughs.

"One, don't use that name. Two, I don't care if it's not a word. I'm not in erudite. Three, that reminds me we have to tell my parents and my brother." He was laughing but when I got to the last part his smile disappeared. "Did someone just gain another fear?" I tease.

"No." He makes a pouty face.

"Don't worry every one will love you." I smile to make him feel better and kiss him on the lips again. He make out for a couple more minutes and then get ready for bed.

After we both bathe and are ready to sleep we climb into bed and cuddle on the bed until both of us drift off into a well-earned deep sleep.


End file.
